Year of the Spark: November 25 to 28
by Sparky Army
Summary: Right of Claim' - John, Ronon and Rodney are imprisioned off world by a society where men have to be owned or executed. Elizabeth has to prove they belong to her and has to go way beyond the call of duty to prove John is hers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another (rushed) multi chapter fic from me. This one is four chapters long and I'm working on the rest as soon as I finish uploading this, so the 2nd chapter should be soon. Enjoy.

* * *

Right Of Claim

By Steph7085

* * *

The planet was beautiful. It wasn't just grass and trees like they usually were, there were gardens that stretched out in all directions, all well maintained and something the botanists would love to get their hands on. Ahead of them trees lined the horizon, densely compact and probably good cover if they needed any, or a good place hide if there were people here.

A sneeze broke the peaceful silence that had befallen the group as soon as they stepped through the Stargate, followed by several more and an over dramatic groan.

"Oh God, I'm dying, "Rodney complied his tone groggy, his eyes red and puffy. "I have to go back to Atlantis right now. " Ronon chuckled catching the scientists attention, he sent the full force of his glare at him and then John who had an amused smirk on his face. Teyla threw John and Ronon an exasperated look and stepped forward, her eyes kind as she laid a hand on Rodney's arm.

"Rodney, did you not take your medication before we left?" she asked kindly. An irritated look crossed the scientists face and he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Of course I did, I'm not an idiot like some people," he retorted, throwing John and Ronon his most potent glare.

"McKay," John growled, his annoyance plainly visible. Ronon just smirks and stalked forward, John quickly following and trusting Teyla to deal with the incredibly annoying scientist.

"And did Carson not say that the medicine would take a few minutes to work," she reminded him, her expression stern. Rodney's face darkened miserably.

"Oh fine, but if I die I'm blaming you," he threatened with a pout, "oh, and Sheppard as well."

The scientist marched away leaving Teyla to watch his retreating back, shaking her head. After a couple of calming breaths she rushed forward, catching up with the group easily. Ronon nodded at her and she smiled keeping a few paces behind. A few moments later a feeling of unease settled on her, a tingling up her spine they made her instantly on the alert.

She scanned her surroundings, tightening her grip on her weapon as her unease grew. Ronon noticed her preoccupation and slowed his gate until he was at her side, his own eyes scanned the tree line.

"What do you see?" he asked gruffly, never slowing his pace. John glanced back at then, throwing a questioning look their way before he followed their eye line and gripped his gun harder.

"What? What is it?" Rodney asked, his eyes bouncing around wildly as panic started to take hold. He fumbled for his gun just as John silenced him with a warning look.

Teyla sighed. "I do not see anything, I just feel as if I should know this place," she explained to Ronon who nodded understandingly, training his weapon on the tree line. He knew Teyla's instincts were as good, if not, better than his own and he's never been a person to ignore instinct.

"Bad feeling?" Ronon questioned.

"Yes," she admitted , remembering childhood tales of a beautiful planet that all travellers should be wary of, and stories of men not returning home. They were coming closer to the tree line and Teyla's unease went into overdrive. She quickly moved to John's side.

"John, I think we should fall back," she advised, gaining John's attention. He licked his lips and scanned the area once more, them met Ronon's gaze. The Satedan nodded his agreement.

"Alight…"

Flower beds all around them flew into the air, women dressed in dark green jump suits, loose brown jackets and brown belts holding all sorts of blades and other things the team couldn't recognise, leapt out. They surrounded the team easily, their advanced bow-like weapons aimed at each member of the team.

John was the first to hold his let his weapon go and place his hands in a position of surrender, the others followed, Ronon reluctantly. The woman closest to John and Teyla held her weapon inches from John's face as she moved forward, it was then Teyla noticed that all the weapons were trained on the male members of the team.

The strangers eyes were spitting fire, but she refused to even look at any of the men, her gaze focussed on Teyla. John tried to speak but the woman backhanded him with her bow not even taking her gaze from Teyla who threw John and Ronon, who was tense and ready to fight, a look begging them to be quiet. They nodded imperceptibly, Ronon settling on glaring threateningly.

"I am Nyla," she told her. "You are?"

Teyla slowly let her hands fall to her sides. "Teyla Emmagan."

"And are these your men, Teyla Emmagan?" she interrogated, spitting out the word 'men' as if it was something distasteful.

"They are my team, yes," Teyla answered honestly, trying her best to remember the old tales her Father told her. Her stomach sank as the memories came back, it was too late to correct her mistake now.

"But you do not own them, they are not in your possession," she stated simply, finally sparing the men a quick glance. Her deep blue eyes studied each of them in turn, resting slightly longer on John before she turned back the Teyla.

"Men under no possession are breaking article 6 of the Lomarian code, the punishment is execution," she informed the Athosian neutrally.

"What?" Rodney exclaimed, shutting up quickly when Teyla glared at him.

Nyla watched the interaction suspiciously. "You are not their leader, and you do not claim them yet they listen to you."

"I apologise if we have offended you or broken your laws," Teyla told Nyla sincerely, "but we were not aware of them. In our culture men do not have to be owned, they are free," the Athosian explained. Nyla sneered in disgust.

"Ignorance is not an excuse and your culture is of no concern to me." She nodded at her subordinates and they moved forward, restraining the men and trying to remove their weapons.

"Now hang on a minute," John protested only to have Nyla march forward, snatch a device from her belt and jam it into his neck. John shuddered violently for a few seconds before loosing consciousness. Rodney had already received the same treatment and Ronon was doing his best to fight off five of the other females, unfortunately for him another three came at him from behind and he fell into an unconscious heap.

Teyla watched helplessly, wanting nothing more than to dive in and help her friends, but she knew she wouldn't be able to beat them all, and that she would be of no use to any of them if she was knocked out as well. Her teams weapons were removed and piled at Teyla's feet before the woman started to drag her friends away, as if they were nothing but rubbish. Nyla stood in front of Teyla.

"You may leave," she advised. "We have no interest in your weapons so you must take them with you." She started to walk away.

"Wait," Teyla called after her. Nyla paused and glanced over her shoulder, her impatience clear. "Our leader, a female, will not be happy that you have imprisoned her people. She will want her men back."

"Then she must claim them," Nyla told her neutrally. "The executions will be held two sunrises from now. If they are not claimed by then, they will die. With that said Nyla and her remaining subordinates walked away leaving Teyla alone in the clearing.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Right of Claim - Chapter 2

By Steph7085

Elizabeth sighed warily and covered her face with her hands. After a few deep breaths she peeked through her fingers at Teyla who sat in the chair across from her desk, calmly, as usual. She had returned through the Stargate - alone - about thirty minutes before and had practically dragged Elizabeth to her office when the expedition leader came down the stairs to greet her. Not even giving Elizabeth a chance to question her lack of company and the fact that she was carrying more weaponry than Ronon did on a bad day.

The Athosian had explained the situation thoroughly and Elizabeth was seriously considering banning John Sheppard from future missions altogether, Ronon and Rodney were on thin ice as well as far as she was concerned.

"Let me get this straight," Elizabeth stated. "John, Ronon and Rodney have been imprisoned and are likely to be executed just because they are 'unclaimed' men."

"That is correct," Teyla confirmed with a nod. Elizabeth laced her fingers together, placed her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her hands, looking thoughtful.

"And all I have to do is go to this planet and…state my claim on them?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrow raised. Teyla nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"Ok then…do you have any idea how I'm supposed to do that, or what proof I'll need of this…ownership?" The expedition leader questioned.

"I believe in this case it is simple authority over them," Teyla voiced. "These people seem to respond and follow those who expect their orders to be followed and who are absolute in their leadership."

"I'm assuming you mean Nyla."

"Yes," Teyla agreed. "She will not treat you with disrespect or harm you in any way. She respects fellow women, but sees men, and our belief that they are equal, inferior. I do not believe she will question your authority if you enforce it."

"So basically I have to act like a complete bitch and boss my three most troublesome people about," Elizabeth joked as she sat back in her chair, trying to lighten the situation and keep her worry at bay. Teyla's lips twitched.

"It is not the way I would have put it, but yes," she agreed, even as the humour faded from Elizabeth's face.

"And if I'm not convincing enough they will die," she stated pointlessly, her eyebrows creasing in worry. Teyla leant forward and met her friends eyes.

"Everything will be fine Elizabeth, there will be no one there to dispute your claim and I will be able to confirm it."

"Thank you Teyla, you're right I know," Elizabeth replied with a small grateful smile as she rubbed her forehead, trying to forestall the headache she could feel threatening. "Well, I don't want to wait too long. We'll go back in the morning, and I think we should bring someone else. A female obviously."

Teyla nodded in agreement, then stood up and suggested, "I am sure Laura would love to keep us company. I believe she would love the opportunity to have 'one over' on Rodney. I believe that is how she put it the last time we spoke"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at that. "Perfect choice, and I know she'd more than love it. She won't have much time to gloat though."

Teyla looked puzzled, but waited for Elizabeth to explain.

"When we get them back I'm banning them from all missions and maybe killing them. How do you feel about a promotion?"

Teyla smiled. "I have a feeling it would be less work."

"For both of us Teyla," Elizabeth agreed.

-----

When they arrived on the planet they were greeted by a large muscular woman who was almost as tall as Ronon. Her presence alone was intimidating; wearing the same green jumpsuit Teyla remembered from last time and carrying an assortment of weapons ranging from knifes to things that looked like guns. The advanced 'bow and arrow' that Teyla had described hung from her back.

"Queen Nyla is expecting you," she rumbled, her voice surprisingly sweet, even though it carried a demand. "I am to escort you to the main village." She immediately began walking and Elizabeth followed, Teyla and Laura walking at her sides. After an hour long trek through the woods they arrived, their escort told them to wait and set off towards a large building in the centre that had a small stage-like balcony on it.

Elizabeth eyed the stage immediately noticing the throne-like seat with an attractive, but hard looking, woman lounging grandly on it - Nyla she suspected. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders.

"You can do it Dr. Weir," Laura whispered from her left, P-90 in hand. "If anyone can be a bitch, it's you."

"Thanks…I think," Elizabeth muttered before she marched towards the central building, towards Nyla. When Nyla saw her approaching she stood and walked down the steps confidently, meeting Elizabeth's eyes as she stopped in front of her, Teyla and Laura just behind her. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the Queen, keeping her hands by her sides and her posture relaxed.

The other villagers had stopped what they were doing and stared openly at the scene.

"Queen Nyla I assume," Elizabeth guessed, sounding uninterested. The queen tried to respond but Elizabeth balled her over, turning her back on the woman. "I've been informed you have my men held captive. I want them back," she told her, her voice hard and confident. When no one jumped to carry out her order she glanced over her shoulder and said in a deceptively calm voice, "Now!"

Teyla shared a look with Laura, both of them impressed with Elizabeth's performance. Laura spotted a doorway to another building that had two guards standing on either side of the door and determined that that was where their people were being held, before she could inform Elizabeth though Nyla spoke.

"They were unclaimed therefore free game, as I explained to Teyla Emmagan. It was my right by law to imprison them." Her hands were on her hips and she was clearly bristling at Elizabeth's demanding tone.

"Yes, but now I 'm here. They belong to me, they are claimed . That means you have to free them."

"I was led to believe your 'kind' didn't believe in ownership," she spat, her eyes glaring daggers. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed further.

"Erm…excuse me ma'am," Laura interrupted, coming to Elizabeth's side and informing her of the discovery she made in a whisper. Atlantis' leader didn't move her eyes from Nyla's as she nodded to Laura. She smiled slightly at the alien leaders suspicious look, spun and headed towards the building with the guards.

Nyla looked outraged and stalked after Elizabeth finally catching up as Elizabeth reached the doorway. The female guards stepped forward threateningly causing Elizabeth to glare.

"Move, now," she demanded, "or I will let my people fire at will." They glanced at Nyla.

"Let her through," she told them. They did as instructed and the two leaders stepped through the doorway, Teyla and Laura following quickly, trying to hide their surprise at Elizabeth's actions. Their leader was usual the nicest person, to see her playing hardball was an experience they'd never forget.

The doorway led to a large room, each side wall made up of cells, all containing men. In the centre of the room and main walkway was a large circular cell, the metal bars preventing any escape for those inside. Three distinctively familiar figures were sat on the floor and the distinctive whining voice of McKay could be heard along with the aggravated 'shut ups' from Ronon and John.

"Release them immediately," Elizabeth ordered as she marched further into the room, Nyla and her guards closely following. Teyla and Laura stayed back.

"Elizabeth?" John questioned, standing up and moving towards the bars, his hands gripping two. Ronon stood as well, towering behind John as Rodney practically ran at the bars.

"Oh thank God, I…" he started.

"Shut up, all of you," she snapped angrily, shocking them. Rodney stepped back from the bars in shock and John's wide eyes met hers questioningly. They shared a silent communication and he kept quiet, glaring at McKay when he tried to speak again. Ronon just looked amused.

Nyla watched the entire exchange and actually looked impressed, though the expression was hidden quite quickly.

"You know how to handle your men," she complimented, gesturing to the guard to release them. "I believe your claim. However there has been a change in circumstances." Her expression turned smugly demanding as she dared Elizabeth to question her.

Elizabeth had never backed down from a dare. "And that would be?"

The guards lined the men up, John standing in the middle and Ronon and Rodney to either side. They watched the stand off with interest, John's eyes pleading with Elizabeth to get him…them out of here. She glanced at Nyla impatiently.

The queen pointed towards John, "He has been claimed as a mate."

"Now hang on…" John exploded,

"John," Elizabeth hissed, making a chipping motion with her hand before turning back to Nyla. "That is unacceptable. He has already been claimed."

"A mating claim is more binding than ownership, especially when it comes from a queen." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and smiled sweetly, her arms folding across her chest. So this was her game.

"As I said before he has already been claimed," Elizabeth informed her.

"By who?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Me," Elizabeth told her simply before spinning around and gesturing for her people to leave. Atlantis' men tried to follow but John was held back by Nyla and the guards.

"Hey," John protested catching Elizabeth's attention.

Nyla spoke up, "You may take the others, but this one is mine. Your claim is false."

Elizabeth turned slowly and gazed at the woman coldly. "I don't think so," she said before she donned her diplomat mask. "There must be a way to settle this manner, without bloodshed," Elizabeth tried, sighing in boredom as she glanced at Teyla and Laura who stepped forward holding there weapons up clearly. The guards behind Nyla stiffened, but the Queen forestalled them.

"In case you haven't noticed, you are outnumbered," Nyla stated smugly. Elizabeth laughed quietly, shaking her head much to the shock of everyone.

"No…I'm not," she bluffed, her tone so convincing that the Queens eyes widened.

"Then we must hold a trail," Nyla explained angrily, "and prove to the Council who's claim is true."


	3. Chapter 3

Right of Claim - Chapter 3

By Steph7085

* * *

Drapes of rich red hung from the ceiling, stretching all the way down to the stone flooring and adding colour to the otherwise dull room. The only furniture was a long wooden table made of dark wood. Four seats sat around the table, three in use, the other still under the tabletop.

"My back," Rodney moaned, swivelling around on the floor where he was sat. "This could paralyse me. Oh my God it could be happening already."

"Rodney," Elizabeth warned, "be quiet."

The scientist quickly quietened, looking miserable as Ronon smirked and glanced at Elizabeth with a new found respect. Both men were on the floor, Ronon leaning on the wall closest to the table and Rodney hunching in the corner. When the scientist glared in Ronon's direction he just shrugged in response.

"We really should have expected this," Laura stated, acceptance in her tone. The blonde was sitting across from Elizabeth, right next to Teyla and actually looked bored, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Elizabeth sighed at that thought, it was an everyday occurrence, at least with her second in command.

"John does have a unique ability to…attract trouble," Teyla agreed and Elizabeth almost winced at the pun, she chose to raise her eyebrow at Teyla instead as Ronon's chuckle filled the room. Even Rodney was smirking.

"I think that's been made perfect clear, in light of today's events," Elizabeth added, bringing an end to the conversation. Running her fingers through her hair she pulled it behind her ears and mentally re-processed everything that had occurred since the world 'trial' had been mentioned.

John had immediately been taken back into the cell, escorted by Nyla's armed guards. She wasn't even aloud to speak to him because 'it could sway the natural outcome of the trial'. After that, all of Atlantis' people, except John of course, were escorted to the room they were in now. Nyla briefly explained that they would have to wait until they were re-called so that the council could be prepared. When Elizabeth questioned how it would be a fair trial when it was made up of Queens people, Nyla simply shrugged with a smug smile.

So here they were, waiting, and trying to come up with a way to prove her mating claim.

"Elizabeth?" Teyla asked, placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm in concern. Before Elizabeth could respond the door flew open and their previous escort marched in.

"It is time," was all she said before she turned and walked out of the room. Everyone quickly stood letting Elizabeth take the lead as they followed the escort through the corridor and out into the clearing in front the central building, the same one where Nyla and Elizabeth first met.

Elizabeth quickly donned a neutral expression, using all her strength to stop her hands from fidgeting; she had handled some of the most difficult negotiations, faced down system lords and Wraith queens, yet she had never felt as nervous as she had now. She couldn't fail, not this time, there was too much at stake.

Nyla stood in the centre of the clearing waiting expectantly for them to arrive. Up on the stage six woman sat, all looking very regal and wearing white jumpsuits instead of the green. They stared in open disgust when they saw Ronon and Rodney trailing behind Laura and Teyla. Elizabeth ignored it, instead her eyes focussed on John who was sitting in the middle of the clearing, right behind Nyla, looking completely miserable. When he spotted Elizabeth his whole face lit up and his eyes met hers pleadingly. Elizabeth sent him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Gesturing for Teyla and Laura to wait behind with the men, Elizabeth walked forward through the gap that the gathering crowd made. Her head was held high and she marched towards Nyla, abruptly changing direction to head towards the steps that led up to the stage. She bowed her head respectively before taking her place at Nyla's side.

Atlantis' leader noticed the Queen clenching her fists, she was obviously hoping Elizabeth wouldn't pay the council the respect required. Unfortunately for her, Elizabeth had experienced more political game-playing and knew what she was doing. She gave Nyla a condescending smile, enraging the queen further.

"Council," Nyla began, "I have called upon you to conduct a trial to determine a mating claim on this man. "She pointed to John who looked as if he wanted the Earth to swallow him up. "He travelled unclaimed through our lands and was captured and imprisoned by our law. In that time I came to realise he would make a perfect mate and I claimed him for my own."

The council nodded and whispered to each other before gesturing for her to continue. Elizabeth decided to step in.

"Council, Queen Nyla is missing out one very important point," she declared pausing for emphasis and meeting their eyes unflinchingly, " she was informed of my ownership when the men were captured. She had no right to make any claims on my property."

One council member stood and walked forward to the top of the stairs.

"A mating claim, especially that of a Queen, eliminates all other claims," she explained as if that was the end of the whole thing.

"But, he is already my mate," Elizabeth stated simply, forcing herself not to blush. She could feel John's smirk and couldn't even bare to look. Instead she focussed on her task. The Council member spun around with widened eyes and Elizabeth could already guess what she would say. "And I am the leader of my people, my position is no less than Queen Nyla's."

"Is this true?" another Councillor asked, her eyes demanding an answer from the Queen.

"She is the leader of her people," Nyla agreed through clenched teeth. "But I do not believe her claim. It was only made known when my claim was stated. I believe it is untrue." Elizabeth looked to the ground, then glanced up at the Council, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Do you discuss all of your…mating activities in public?" she questioned, earning a quiet huff of laughter from the Councillors and the audience. A snort made it's way to her ears and she could picture John desperately trying to control his mirth. She made a chopping motion behind her back and hoped he'd get the message. This was difficult enough already.

"Of course not," One of the members voiced.

"Irrelevant," Nyla snapped, her hands going to her hips. "There is no proof of her claim." That statement quietened everyone. Elizabeth remained unfazed and turned towards Nyla, her eyes narrowing dangerously before the corner of her mouth twitched. Without waiting for anyone Elizabeth spun around to face John, determination coming off her in waves. John's eyes widened as she marched towards him and grabbed the collar of his clothes, pulling at them until they stood eye to eye.

"Lizabeth…" John whispered his eyes trying to read hers. "What…"

"You want proof," Elizabeth muttered loudly before she pulled him towards her. Her strength caught him off guard and he stumbled forward just as Elizabeth tilted her head back bringing their lips into contact. John froze, but when her lips softly caressed his all brain activity went out of the window. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, his arms wrapping around her waist as her free hand held the back of his neck.

Elizabeth shivered and reason was wiped away by the fire spreading through her at John's touch. She felt herself lifting as John picked her up but the feeling of John's lips moving on hers drowned out everything until she opened her eyes and pulled back, breathing heavily as she met John's eyes in surprise. John gave her one last sneaky peck before she pulled away, straightening her hair and clothes as she turned to the Council.

"Is that enough proof for you?" She asked, proud of herself for sounding remotely normal. She folded her arms over her chest and waited for their response…

"Your claim is true, you may take your man and go," the central Councillor declared before she led the Council from the stage. With the show now over the audience began to dissipate. Elizabeth glanced to her left and saw Teyla and the others heading in their direction. She could feel John move up behind her and felt the need to run.

"Can we go home now?" John muttered quietly, making Elizabeth jump at his nearness.

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, taking a step away and turning in the direction of the Stargate. A hand on her arm stopped her progress and she could see Teyla and Laura tighten their grip on their weapons. John tensed up and she shook her head slightly.

"You may have won the Council over, but I do not believe your lies. I will not let you leave with him, he is mine," Nyla hissed, her threat was empty though and everyone knew it. Elizabeth's eyes snapped up to the Queens.

"Remove your hand," Elizabeth demanded coldly, "or I'll remove it for you."

The Queen glared at her, but her eyes held a flicker of unease and she reluctantly let go.

"This isn't over."

"Yes. It is," Elizabeth stated before she marched away, leaving the team to follow. They were half way through the woods before Rodney was brave enough to speak again.

"Eww that was disgusting, I can't believe you did that Elizabeth," Rodney cried out. "Oh my God I can speak again, damn Amazon wannabes…ouch, what did you do that for?" he asked, glaring at Laura who had just slapped him around the head. John was too busy grinning like the cat that got the cream to notice as he stared after Elizabeth.

When they reached the Gate, they finally dialled for Atlantis and as they re-materialised in the gate room John declared.

"That was the best mission ever."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, before addressing her three most troublesome people.

"Infirmary, now. I'm going to my office. De-brief tomorrow ," she ordered before escaping to her office. The men did as they were told, Rodney practically running, as Teyla and Laura shared a glance.

"I can't believe after all the matchmaking we tried that a bitch of a Queen was all we needed to get those two lip locked," Laura complained., before heading off to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just a short and fun scene to end the story on...I couldn't resist (and neither could John apparently, lol) Hope you like it :)

* * *

Right of Claim - Chapter 4

By Steph7085

"So…does that mean you own me now?" John asked, his smirk so large she was surprised it could fit through the door. He strolled straight to the front of her desk and immediately leaned against the edge, his hands targeting the jar on her desk. Elizabeth snatched it and hid it in a drawer before he could reach it, raising an eyebrow at his pout.

"Yes," she agreed with a grin, opening her laptop only to have it push closed again by her visitor. Her eyes flickered to his, a warning present. Of course he looked the picture of innocence. "John…"

"Yes Elizabeth," he responded normally, as if it was natural for his hand to be on top of her laptop.

"Take your hand off…please," she asked nicely, her eyes narrowing when he smirked.

"Nope," he said cheerfully, moving so that he was leaning over her desk, one hand still on top of the laptop.

"You know, I'm really starting to think I should have left you with Nyla," Elizabeth thought out loud. John laughed and Elizabeth couldn't resist joining in.

"Can I have my laptop back now?" She asked again, this time with a hint of pleading. He could tell she was still amused though.

"No way, I want to see you go all 'super woman' again," John teased with a grin, making Elizabeth blush slightly as she gazed down at the desk top.

"John…" she groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"What? It's just not something you see everyday, and it made an impression," he told her. "It's all over Atlantis all ready. Heard 'em talking as soon as I escaped from the infirmary." When Elizabeth looked at him questioningly he explained, "Carson was distracted with Laura, so I took my advantage when I could.

"Mmm…maybe I should call him…" Elizabeth threatened, trying to pry his fingers from her laptop. When he didn't budge she sighed and rested her chin on her hands. "I never knew you were this annoying," she complained impishly. John leant in closer until his face was hovering right next to hers.

"And I never knew you were that good with your lips," John retorted cheekily. Elizabeth groaned, wrapping her arms over her head as she leaned against the desk top.

"You're never going to let this go are you?" she muttered, her voice muffled through her arms.

"Nope," John agreed. "I do have a question though…" he stated, waiting until she looked up again. "Can we do it again?"

The End


End file.
